


DaiSuga: Lazy Sunday

by kisala10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly the silver-haired male stood up, startling Sawamura. Sugawara put his phone on the table in front of him as Sawamura watched his lover’s movements. Sugawara slowly shifted next to Sawamura and climbed on top of him. He was sitting on top of Sawamura.</p><p>The black-haired male furrowed his eyebrows and asked: “What are you doing, Suga-”</p>
            </blockquote>





	DaiSuga: Lazy Sunday

It was the 14th February, a Sunday or better known as Valentine’s Day. On that day, many people spent their time with their lovers. Sawamura and Sugawara weren’t an exception. They were at the apartment which they shared together and decided to simply relax today. They had studied for their exams day and night and they didn’t have the energy to go outside in the cold. 

Sugawara sat on the couch next to Sawamura and texted his friends on his phone. Sawamura lay on his back on the couch, absent-mindedly staring at the TV. They were both bored and tired but neither of them wanted to take a nap or go outside. 

Suddenly the silver-haired male stood up, startling Sawamura. Sugawara put his phone on the table in front of him as Sawamura watched his lover’s movements. Sugawara slowly shifted next to Sawamura and climbed on top of him. He was sitting on top of Sawamura.

The black-haired male furrowed his eyebrows and asked: “What are you doing, Suga-”

He was interrupted by his lover who moved his fingers towards Sawamura’s stomach and tickled every area around it. Sawamura started laughing out loud and tried to tell Sugawara to stop in between his laughs but Sugawara continued tickling him, grinning mischievously.

Sawamura tried pushing him off but his boyfriend would find another sensitive spot to tickle and Sawamura’s power to push him off left his body completely. He felt tears forming in his eyes as he continued laughing.

After a little while, Sugawara finally stopped, letting his lover take a breath. Sawamura wiped away the tears in the corner of his eyes and looked at Sugawara who was snickering. Sawamura sat up and, shifting their positions, so they’d both sit comfortably. Sugawara sat on Sawamura’s lap, still having a venomous smile on his face.

Sawamura cracked a smile and he locked eyes with Sugawara. At the exact moment, Sugawara’s smile had disappeared. Sawamura was spreading a dangerous aura around him. He could feel it. He knew that Sawamura was going to get his revenge. Sugawara made an attempt to stand up but his lover wrapped his arms around him, preventing the escape.

“Su-ga-wa-ra,” Sawamura emphasized his boyfriend’s name, making him sweat nervously. It was too late. There was no way he could escape now.

Sawamura quickly stretched the sweater on Sugawara’s shoulder, so that the bare skin would show. Sugawara’s eyes widened as he realized what Sawamura planned to do. He called out to his lover and apologized several times, hoping that this would make his lover stop.

But the black-haired male wouldn’t listen. He pressed his lips on Sugawara’s skin and blew on it, making the skin warmer at this spot. Sugawara felt a tickling sensation and began to laugh and squeal. Sawamura removed his lips from Sugawara’s shoulder and raised Sugawara’s sweater to give him a raspberry on his stomach, making Sugawara laugh even more. Sawamura had found out during their first sleepover they spent as lovers that Sugawara was weak to this.

Sugawara was still laughing and squealing as he told Sawamura to stop and that he’d won. Sawamura did as he was told and removed his lips from Sugawara’s skin, deciding to show mercy for Sugawara.

Then Sawamura tightly wrapped his arms around Sugawara’s body and rested his chin on his Sugawara’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Sugawara could finally take a breath as he was enveloped in his boyfriend’s warmth. He returned the hug and leaned his head against Sawamura’s, closing his eyes too.

They both sat there in silence, enjoying the company of the other person and listening to the other person’s breathing. They didn’t need to speak any words to cherish this moment and to show that they cared for each other.

Sugawara was the first one to break the silence as he called his lover by his first name. Sawamura answered with a “hm?”, not moving a single inch. Sugawara opened his eyes, eyeing his boyfriend from the corner of his eyes and smiled.

“I love you,” he whispered sweetly into Sawamura’s ear. Sawamura was now smiling too and opened his eyes again. He removes his head from Sugawara’s shoulder and his grip around Sugawara’s body loosened. He looked into Sugawara’s eyes and Sugawara returned the look. Both of their eyes were filled with honesty, loyalty and pure love.

“I love you too, Koushi. And happy Valentine’s Day,” Sawamura answered and caressed Sugawara’s flushed face. Sugawara smiled sweetly at his boyfriend as his boyfriend’s hand moved Sugawara’s bangs to place a kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! <3
> 
> Thanks for reading this short one-shot fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I'm going to try working more on my fanfictions, so please look forward to those!
> 
> And sorry that I mentioned their names so many times ;_; I should actually be lying in bed because I have a fever but I wanted to post this one-shot fanfiction so badly OTL  
> Sorryyyyyy (´；д；`)


End file.
